WrestleMania 1985
WrestleMania (chronologically known as WrestleMania I) was the first WrestleMania professional wrestling event from the World Wrestling Federation It took place on March 31, 1985 at Madison Square Garden in New York City, New York. It is a commonly held misconception that the first WWF pay-per-view was November 1985's Wrestling Classic tournament, but, in fact, this WrestleMania event was available on pay-per-view in some markets. For the first WrestleMania, Vince McMahon began cross promoting with MTV and several celebrities like Muhammad Ali, Liberace and Cyndi Lauper appeared during the build up to and at the event. Results *Tito Santana defeated The Executioner (4:50) :*Santana forced The Executioner to submit with the figure-four leglock. *King Kong Bundy (w/Jimmy Hart) defeated Special Delivery Jones (0:23) :*Bundy pinned Jones after an avalanche and a big splash. :*WWE announced the time of the match as 9 seconds. *Ricky Steamboat defeated Matt Borne (4:37) :*Steamboat pinned Borne after a flying crossbody. *David Sammartino (w/Bruno Sammartino) fought Brutus Beefcake (w/Johnny Valiant) to a double-disqualification (12:43) :*Sammartino and Beefcake wrestled to a double disqualification when Johnny Valiant attacked David Sammartino outside the ring, prompting Bruno Sammarino to respond, ending with all four men brawling in the ring. *The Junkyard Dog defeated WWF Intercontinental Champion Greg Valentine (w/Jimmy Hart) by countout (7:05) :*Valentine originally pinned JYD with a roll-up while holding onto the ropes for leverage. Displeased with the result, Tito Santana came out and told the referee about Valentine's illegal victory causing the match to restart. Valentine walked out of the match, giving JYD the win by count-out. However, Valentine retained the Intercontinental Championship. *Nikolai Volkoff and The Iron Sheik (w/Classy Freddie Blassie) defeated The US Express (Mike Rotundo and Barry Windham) (w/Lou Albano) to win the WWF Tag Team Championship (6:55) :*Volkoff pinned Windham after Sheik hit Windham with Blassie's cane. *André the Giant defeated Big John Studd (w/Bobby Heenan) in a $15,000 Body Slam match (5:53) :*André the Giant body slammed the "unslammable" Big John Studd to win the match. After the match, André began to throw the money into the crowd to Heenan's dismay, who eventually got the bag back. :*The stipulations of the match were that if André had failed to slam Studd, that he would be forced to retire from wrestling. *Wendi Richter (with Cyndi Lauper) defeated Leilani Kai (w/The Fabulous Moolah) to win the WWF Women's Championship (6:12) :*Richter defeated Kai after reversing Kai's flying bodypress into a pin. *Hulk Hogan and Mr. T (w/Jimmy Snuka) defeated Roddy Piper and Paul Orndorff (w/Cowboy Bob Orton) (w/ Muhammad Ali as guest outside referee) (13:13) :*Hogan pinned Orndorff after Orton accidentally hit Orndorff with his cast. Other on-screen talent Notes *This WrestleMania is the only WrestleMania not to feature a match with any of the company's world titles on the line. *The font used in the logo for the first WrestleMania would continually be used in every consecutive WrestleMania up to WrestleMania XV. However, the font would later be used again for the logo of WrestleMania 22 and WrestleMania 24. *Celebrity guests in attendance for this WrestleMania included Billy Martin, Cyndi Lauper, Mr. T, Muhammad Ali, and Liberace accompanied by The Rockettes. DVD and Video releases References *WrestleMania 1985 (I) Facts/Stats External links *The Official Website of WrestleMania 1985 (I) Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:WrestleMania Category:1985 pay-per-view events